The Last Slayer
by Skylirjames
Summary: A one shot I wrote so long ago i dont even remember writing it. lol R & R please.


**Title: The Last Slayer**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: this is just a one-shot has nothing to do with my other story. Post Chosen. I call faith the last cause technically even though willow did that spell she was the last slayer to be called by normal means.**

**Feedback: Yes Please**

**Pairing: none really Feature Buffy and Faith**

* * *

Driving down into 'No Mans Land' Buffy took a look around at her surroundings thinking to her self 'Huh, who knew that No Mans Land is actually the name of a town'. As she passed down a nice neighborhood, waving back to the old woman who was planting lily's in her garden. Turning down the street she looked down at the directions that were in her hand, making sure that she was going the right way.

Pulling over in front of a nice white colonial house she looked down again, this time fidgeting. It had been seven years since the war against the first. The scooby gang had gone there separate ways when the battle was done and they had been patched up again. she and most of the slayers had lost touch especially the originals. Willow and Kennedy went with Giles to restart the council, Xander decided to join after a year of traveling then after a trip to Africa he had just disappeared, dropping an e-mail to willow every once awhile so she wouldn't worry about him. As if that helped any. She went abroad traveling through Europe stopping in Italy so that Dawn could finish her schooling. She had just returned into the fold herself when she heard that dawn wanted to be a watcher. She was so proud of her sister. Now another apocalyptic war was on their hands and they needed the Last. They needed Faith as Dawn had so blatantly pointed out.

She felt kinda pathetic that she and the others had no idea where faith had gone or whether or not she was alive or not. It was dawn who knew, she and Faith had been keeping in contact for the past four in a half years through email and with the help of willow they had tracked her here one town away from Boston faiths old stomping grounds. Deciding that she should be the one that approached the gang agreed and her she was walking up the path way and steps, raising a hand preparing to knock, when the door opens.

Standing there with her keys in her hand Faith was stunned and a little shocked to see the blond slayer standing on her stoop with a raise hand. Her eyes widening not really believing her eyes she asks

"Buffy?"

Awkwardly putting her hand down fidgeting she looks down shuffling her feet, then looking up into the brunettes eyes she says still a little nervous "Hey Faith, how ya doin?"

Stepping aside Faith let the blond enter her home not giving a verbal invitation knowing that the blond would understand. asking "How did you find me?" as she saw the blond looking around assessing her surroundings.

Deciding to sit down on the couch Buffy answered "Dawn gave us your e-mail address and willow did the rest."

"Ahh, soo... whats the what?" Faith was now the one the one that was fidgeting. Buffy had always made her nervous even when they were younger she had felt drawn to buffy knowing that she would follow the blond to the ends of the earth had Buffy just asked. Faith had decided that the only way she would stay sane was if she left without any one knowing. Dawn being the early bird that she was had caught faith not letting her go until she had some way to reach faith. Giving the brat her email address she left with a clean get away, living a happy semi normal life until now.

Faith was so lost within her thoughts she had completely missed what it was that Buffy had said. "Huh?"

"I said that the council needs your help. Some one with a lot of power is wiping slayers out like its hunting season." Buffy said feeling a little exasperated, but knowing that she needed to do this she continued. " I need your help faith there is a prophesy that says only the Last can stop this demon."

"whats that got to do with me?" Faith asked quizzically her brows furrowed. "I mean not that I am complaining or anything I mean I am flattered really but Buffy I'm kinda done with the slaying scene."

Buffy looked up when she heard that not completely sure that she had heard that coming from the brunettes mouth. Standing up she like a child stamped her foot down saying "But we need you, I need you!" Thinking that that explained everything and that Faith would understand and come with her she was deeply disappointed when Faith answered.

"I understand that but I have priorities, responsibilities I cant just go out there and put my life on the line no matter how much I want to. There is some one in my life that I love very much, I cant just abandon them at the drop of a hat" Faith all but shouted at the dejected looking blond.

"What could be more important then saving the world?" Buffy asked her tone of voice pleading, in side she was thinking 'then me.'

Faith was about to answer Buffy's question but was cut off when the phone started ringing. Saying excuse me to buffy she reached around the blond slayer picking up the phone she answered

"hello?"

"..."

"Yes I was just leaving, I should be there in *looking at the watch on her wrist* ten minutes, is it okay if u keep…"

"..."

"alright I'll be there, thank you." hanging up the phone she looked back to buffy seeing that she still had a unconvinced expression on her face Faith let out an exhausted sigh running her hand through her wavy hair. Looking up into the blonds eyes saying " you wanna whats more important the saving the world."

Getting an affirmative nod from buffy Faith walked past the blond saying follow me, getting in her car, starting it up not even waiting for buffy to be completely in the car and buckled up; Faith pulled out of her drive way and down the street, Making a left turn down main street she stopped in front of what looked like an abandoned elementary school.

Stepping out of the car feeling buffy behind her she walked up to the double doors of the school entrance, her steps echoing down the hall. Buffy was lagging behind not sure why they were here, but still curious at why Faith had turned down her offer at joining up with the new council, fighting side by side with her.

Stopping at midway down the hall faith turned towards the door that had office in bold black letters on the window, a smile spreading across her face as she opened the door hearing

"MOMMY!" Emily shouted out when the door opened and she saw her mother step through, hopping off of the chair that she was sitting on running into her mothers open arms she whispered "your late"

Faith returning the hug lifted her daughter with her as she stood up facing the blond, saying "I know, I'm sorry" before making an introduction to the stunned blond that was just standing frozen in front of the door starring at both Faith and the little girl.

"Emily this is mommy's friend Buffy." faith started, " Buffy this, this little girl is my daughter Emily, she is More important then saving the world and dying again"

Buffy shook her head still comprehending what she was seeing when the last thing that faith had said finally entered her mind.

"Wait, what? What do you mean dying again? You died? When did you die?" Buffy asked confuse feeling something inside her tightening at the thought of faith dying.

"Yes , about a minute after Emily was born I started to bleed out, for a minute I flat lined but was brought back a minute later. It was a demon who attacked our house, it killed Robin but not before he had injured it." Faith began her story with tears on the edge of her eyes telling Buffy what had happened and why she wasn't the last no more and why she would never help or slay professionally again not for the council and not for buffy. She loved her daughter too much to do that to her.

Later that night Buffy boarded a plane back to England thinking on what had been told to her and that she and the others now had to start their search anew, if they wanted to survive this. She had promised Faith and Emily that she would be back for the holidays if she could. Thinking back at the day she had spent with Faith and her six year old daughter a small smile spread across her face followed by a tear as she promised herself that she would be there for the two and stay in touch with her sister slayer hoping that as their friendship grew they would one day have the courage to express how they truly felt about each other to one another.

Sitting on the steps of her porch, a tear falling down her face Faith looked up into the sky silently praying that the blond and other slayers and gang would be okay. That one day buffy would come back like she had promised she would, that they would finally admit to each other their feelings and be together like faith had always fantasized about. Hoping that they would win the war once and for all.

The End.


End file.
